Renard et Loup
by Darness K. M
Summary: Un renard et un loup qui jouent ensemble... mais jusqu'à quand ? C'est ça la vie, on se sépare puis on se retrouve...


Les renards et les loups n'ont jamais fais bon ménage, et c'est particulièrement vrai pour cette histoire. Tout avait commencé il y a des centaines d'années, peut-être même un millénaire.

Le Kitsune était un jeune esprit encore, il ne connaissait rien à la vie mais était très joueur, intelligent, il ne faisait pas la différence entre le bien et le mal, il restait neutre et ne désirait que s'amuser. Un jour, il tomba nez-à-nez avec un esprit loup qui devait avoir quelques centaines d'années de plus que lui. Le Loup était puissant, peut-être plus que lui, et gentil mais pas très joueur. Il décida tout de même de l'embêter et le Loup le mit à plusieurs reprises en difficulté sans pour autant lui faire du mal, comme s'il retenait ses coups parce que tout compte fais, il ne l'embêtait pas tant que ça.

Le Kitsune se prit d'affection pour le Loup, le suivant partout où il allait, jouant avec lui pendant des heures, le Loup gardait son calme et son air stoïque mais le Kitsune n'était pas dupe, il savait que cette situation lui plaisait, sinon il l'aurait envoyé balader depuis longtemps.

Aussi, à plusieurs reprises le Loup avait même dû sauver les fesses de son Renard, il avait la fâcheuse manie de s'attirer les foudres des autres esprits, et plus le Loup le protégeait, plus il continuait. Le Loup dut lui faire comprendre que ce qu'il faisait, était mal. Un concept tout à fais étranger pour le Kitsune qui essaya pourtant de comprendre pourquoi son compagnon était si mal.

Son compagnon.

Le Kitsune s'était beaucoup trop rapproché du Loup, voilà pourquoi il réalisait des choses qu'il ne devrait pas réaliser, mais c'était ainsi. Ça l'effrayait un peu mais il n'avait aucune envie de se séparer de son compagnon. Le Loup, lui, n'avait aucun soucis avec la situation, au contraire, il aimait son Renard et continuerait à le protéger. Même contre cette menace qui rôdait.

Ce jour-là, le Loup avait empoisonné le renard pour qu'il soit paralysé pour les vingt-quatre heures à venir, c'était suffisant pour lui, pour éloigner la menace qui le poursuivrait. Le Loup se fit capturer. Le Renard, lui, ne comprit jamais pourquoi le Loup avait fais ça, pourquoi il l'avait trahis et quitté. Une haine s'empara de lui, une haine pour tout les loups, le changeant en Nogitsune. En Void.

O O O

Des centaines d'années plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent, pas dans les meilleures conditions et le Renard plus en colère que jamais. Il avait investi le corps d'un jeune hyperactif, intelligent mais maladroit, et surtout ami d'un loup. D'un mordu. Il s'était servis de lui pour jouer de très vilains tours à tout ces loups qui ne méritaient pas mieux. Chacun allaient souffrir, pas simplement mourir, ce ne serait pas drôle, pas assez cruel. Souffrir comme lui avait souffert.

Il le retrouva parmi eux. Son loup. Celui qui l'avait trahis était devant lui, après tant d'années... son hôte se retrouvait transpercé par un katana et Void mit hors-service la petite-amie trop encombrante avant de prendre les choses en main. Il s'approcha, fixant son regard dans cette personne qui n'était autre que le meilleur ami de son hôte, comme Void et le True Alpha autrefois. La vie était bien ironique. Il appuya sur le katana, le transperçant plus fort, le faisant souffrir et lisant son expression, il était trahis par la personne qu'il aimait le plus... ses yeux s'illuminèrent de rouge.

« Void... » Gronda-t-il.

« Oh, mais n'est-ce pas mon cher ami le True Alpha ? Ça faisait si longtemps... je t'ai manqué, j'espère ? » Bien sûr, il était cynique et appuya de nouveau le katana, le faisant grogner.

« Oui, tu m'as manqué. » Void se figea quelques secondes, son ancien ami n'avait jamais prononcé de tels mots. Alors pourquoi maintenant qu'il l'avait trahis ? Il grogna à son tour.

« Ne te fous pas de moi ! Tu m'as... abandonné. » Ses yeux prirent une couleur noir, consumé par la haine.

« Je n'avais pas le choix... » Sans plus attendre, l'alpha attrapa le bras du Nogitsune et profita de ce contact pour lui montrer ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là. Des centaines d'années auparavant. Ce qu'il avait fais et subis pour le sauver...

Le Nogitsune se débattit, forçant le Loup à le lâcher. C'était trop d'informations d'un coup, il ne pouvait pas croire que... tout ceci n'avait été qu'un malentendu ? Toute sa haine, depuis tant d'années ! Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il ne voulait pas y croire.

« C'est impossible... Tu n'aurais jamais été aussi loin pour... »

Le Renard n'eut pas l'occasion d'en dire plus, le Loup se débarrassant du katana, il l'attrapa de nouveau pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser passionnément. Amoureusement. Comme un perdu. Il n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir un jour retrouver son Renard pour lui montrer enfin ses sentiments. Le Nogitsune restait figé par cette initiative. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire non plus, cette situation était tellement improbable. Pourtant, fut un temps où il aurait rêvé de ce baiser. Mais aujourd'hui, il était sombre, bien trop pour un être aussi pur que le True Alpha...

« Arrête, on ne peut pas... on est trop différent... » Souffla le Renard sans grande conviction.

« Ah oui ? Pourquoi pleures-tu dans ce cas ? » Demanda le Loup tout en venant essuyer ses larmes. Pourtant, le Renard savait pourquoi. Parce que le Loup lui faisait retrouver des sentiments qu'il avait oublié depuis bien longtemps, des sentiments qui le faisaient vibrer. « Tu as toujours été mon compagnon, je ne te lâcherais jamais... »

Le Nogitsune ne savait plus quoi dire, alors il se contenta de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, passant ses bras autour de lui. Peut-être que l'Alpha arriverait à le remettre sur le droit chemin, qui sait ? Ils étaient compagnons après tout.

O O O

Renard et Loup s'était retrouvés après tant d'années, et si vous pensiez que c'était un hasard alors vous vous trompez lourdement. Bien sûr, ça ne paraissait pas évident au premier abord, quand on voyait Scott et Stiles, on ne voyait que deux meilleurs amis. Deux frère de cœurs. Des compagnons ? Ça ne paraissait pas aller aussi loin, après tout, Scott avait Allison et faisait les yeux doux à Kira. Un Kitsune comme par hasard. Stiles, lui, avait eu longtemps une petite attirance pour Derek, quand il était alpha, comme par hasard aussi.

Et même si le Nogitsune et le True Alpha s'étaient retrouvé, ça ne voulait pas dire que Scott et Stiles étaient prêt à accepter les sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre.

Heureusement, un an et demi plus tard, arrivant à la fin du lycée, Stiles fit le premier pas. Il déclara ses sentiments à Scott qui n'eut pas d'autre choix que de reconnaître les siens, de toute manière, il ne se voyait pas vivre sans Stiles et n'avait aucune envie de vivre séparé de lui.

Renard et Loup n'ont jamais fais bon ménage, Scott et Stiles non plus, mais tout ce qui compte c'est de vivre heureux avec la personne qu'on aime, non ?

* * *

 **Je viens de fondre en relisant l'OS... x) écrit tout spécialement pour l'anniversaire de Zephire Bleue !**


End file.
